jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's Garden Mission
Jackie's Garden Mission is the 9th episode of season 2 and the 27th episode overall. This episode premiered on Sunday, April 7, 2019. Summary After the Patterson kids replace Keira, Jackie teaches them how to garden her house as a mission. Plot One Sunday afternoon, Jackie is riding her bike outside without her parents home, friends to play and is forced to stay home to babysit Bubblegum and Jean from the cat room. She has dreamed about her parents all day, and wishes that she could be older to live without them. Keira and Claudia are in the car. They are watching Jackie's dreams and Jackie climbing up the work truck. Jackie then waves at Craig and he's surprised that she's home alone. He then gets in the car and asks Jackie if she's an orphan, but the Dora's Easter Adventure trailer on Claudia's iPad is interrupting him and Jackie having a chat. Craig asks Claudia to turn her iPad down while he's talking to Jackie. Claudia turns her iPad down in low volume. Jackie tells Craig that her Mommy and Daddy went to a race. She had been dreaming about them all day and was babysitting Bubblegum and Jean. Craig thought that she's an orphan, but Jackie is actually not an orphan. Her parents are at a race and Jackie needs them so bad so they can raise her again. Craig and his daughters are about to go to Central Park School, but Jackie needs to stay here until her mom picks her up. Jackie wishes them good luck and Craig will see her in a little bit. Soon after Jackie gets picked up for a ride, the Guidas' small car is back and Melissa is cutting the grass with her headphones on. Melissa tells Keira that Jackie should be out in a minute. Jackie comes out and runs outside, waves at Keira and Keira waves at her back. Jackie wants to play hide and seek, but Keira doesn't feel like playing hide and seek and is about to go for another ride. Jackie doesn't want to play alone. Keira then gets in the car, and Craig starts driving the car. Jackie gets upset and tries to stop Keira for going on rides, but Melissa stops her and Jackie gets angry. While Keira is gone, Jackie starts arguing at Melissa and wants more friends to play before she throws a huge tantrum. Melissa decides to call Mrs. Patterson and tell her to let her kids go to her house because Jackie is in bad mood right now. Meanwhile, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, and their baby siblings Carlucci and Cayooen are going to see their friend, Jackie. After Keira's 2nd car ride, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen are already at the front yard of Jackie's house and instead of Keira walking home, she walks to the front yard and sees Jackie's friends. Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen run and give Keira a hug. Craig comes by with the kids for high-five slaps. All of the kids gave Craig high-five slaps, while Jackie and Tashira play ball and Tashira accidentally took Jackie's turn. Jackie starts crying and it's her turn. Tashira apologized to Jackie and retrieves her ball. Meanwhile, Keziah, Nylah and Carlucci are writing chalk on the street. Jackie is about to get Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen's attention and teach them how to garden her house as her mission. Tashira just brought in Paw Patrol juice boxes, Ritz crackers and string cheese for a snack. The kids, including Jackie would like to drink juice boxes now and it's apple flavored. Nylah decides to paint Jackie's playhouse at her backyard and the kids follow her while drinking their juice boxes. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie thought that she's supposed to teach her friends how to garden her house as her mission. She, Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen start painting Jackie's playhouse and Tashira writes her name on her door. They sing La-La-La-La while painting the playhouse. After the song, the other kids left and Nylah and Tashira mess up the paint, causing Jackie to yell "Stop it!" to them and cry again. Tashira apologizes to Jackie once again. Back at the front yard, Carlucci is still holding his juice box and his shoe is dirty. He says "sew" over and over again, but Jackie and other friends don't understand him. Example: Carlucci is pointing at his muddy shoe. He tells Melissa to clean his shoe, but is it his juice? His shoe! After Nylah cleans Carlucci's shoe off, Fushion arrives at Jackie's house to pick up Keziah, Nylah, Tashira, Carlucci and Cayooen. Jackie gives her friends their Ritz crackers and string cheese back. Nylah goes "Nuh-uh! Our mom is gonna be mad at us when we get lost! We need to get home quick before our mom sees us!". After the Patterson kids left, Jackie is disappointed because she didn't get to teach her friends how to garden her house as a mission. Melissa sighs and tells Jackie this is not going to happen at all. Why don't Jackie and Keira help garden the outer side of the house? That's a great idea! Jackie is good at gardening. Cast Song *''La-La-La-La'' Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Nylah Category:Episodes with Tashira Category:Episodes with Carlucci Category:Episodes with Cayooen Category:Episodes with Fushion